


Turn

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Scorpius is in charge. Whatever he says, whatever he wants, goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

Tonight, Scorpius is in charge. Whatever he says, whatever he wants, goes. Teddy trusts him…to a point, because Scorpius trusted Teddy last time when Teddy said he wanted to watch Scorpius fuck someone and Scorpius said no, that he didn't want to, and then did it anyway, with Teddy hiding beneath a temporary Vanishing spell to watch. So now that it's Scorpius' turn, Teddy will give him the world if he asks.

Scorpius twirls a loose chain around his fingers, aimlessly swinging it. He is thinking. Teddy can almost see the way his brain works—if Teddy humiliated him, he wants double in return. It is the Slytherin in Scorpius, the sneaky way he desires things far beyond his reach and then goes after them, much like he went after Teddy when Teddy was Assistant Professor Lupin and Scorpius was sixteen and stupid but Teddy found he rather _liked_ stupid boys who didn't know any better. Now, with Scorpius twirling that chain, Teddy knows he is in so deep there is no hope of pulling himself out. Five years after that first clumsy fuck, their relationship hinges on commitment. Teddy likes it that way, right at the cusp of something but not quite there. He wonders if Scorpius takes his affection into consideration and then decides he shouldn't, as Teddy doesn't bother with things the other way around.

"I want you to fuck James," Scorpius says. He is not smiling, he doesn't blink, barely moves; Teddy isn't even sure he breathes.

The room is quiet. Teddy swears the silence whispers all the dangerous implications of that statement.

"James?" Teddy asks. "James _Potter_?" It's not quite a question, actually. Teddy hopes Scorpius doesn't hear the edge of arousal laced in his voice.

Scorpius sneers. It never suits him, but it does things to Teddy's insides anyway. "The very same," Scorpius says. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Of course not. I just didn't expect…well, after _you_ fucked him…"

Scorpius shrugs. "It's more fun when we share."

For some reason, that statement irks Teddy, who doesn't particularly enjoy sharing and knows neither does Scorpius. He wonders if it's a trick. Does Scorpius think Teddy wants James because he picked him last time? Is he jealous?

"Is it?" Teddy asks, a growl behind his patience. "Fine. Tonight, then?"

"Sure. Here, though. There's too many bloody people at the Potter house."

"Right. Great. Tonight then," Teddy says, feeling itchy as he calls his owl and begins to write a quick letter to James.

~*~

It doesn't take much to pique James' sexual interest. He's always been that way, growing a reputation at Hogwarts to fuck anything that moved. James confessed to Teddy once that he just liked doing it. It didn't exactly matter if he did it with a man or a woman—it sort of felt the same either way, except it was wetter with girls.

That innocent reasoning is out of place now, with James pressed up against the wall in Teddy's bedroom and Teddy's tongue down his throat. Teddy thinks of Scorpius as he kisses James, then as he rips James' jumper off and bites at his cold nipples, even as he sinks to his knees and listens to James' hot little _oh God, Teddy, please_ s.

James is nothing like Scorpius. It makes Teddy want him more, so he takes James into his mouth all the way, lets James fuck his throat until he gags and has to stop, but it's all right, because James is pretty far gone anyway. When Teddy looks up, James' lean body is shuddering, sweat-dampened, and that beautiful dick arches prettily up against his flat stomach. Teddy licks it for good measure.

"God, Teddy, _now_ ," James growls, like he has any control in this.

"On all fours, on the bed."

"Kinky," James purrs, chuckling.

James does it quickly, without preamble or blush. Scorpius always fights this position, says he wants to see Teddy when he comes, but Teddy likes it this way. It's animalistic, bestial, sexual.

"Stay," Teddy teases. "Nice doggie."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Teddy, just— _oooh_!"

Teddy's tongue makes contact just as Teddy spreads James wide, wide, so bloody wide it makes his dick twitch in want. He stabs his tongue inside James none too gently, feels the pucker of his arse contract and respond. James is moaning, the sounds he makes fit to wake up the city, and Teddy hopes Scorpius has a damn good view of all this. For Scorpius' amusement, Teddy abandons one arse cheek and reaches under instead, cupping James' balls.

By the time Teddy's face is sloppy and moist, James is whining and writhing and begging him, so Teddy complies. Teddy has no words for what it feels like to slide into James' tight hole, but he grunts out, "Such a tight bitch," anyway, half because James seems to like it and more because Scorpius _definitely_ likes it.

It takes barely ten minutes, not Teddy's finest hour but worth every second of sweat and adrenaline as he buries himself to the hilt. The weight of his body is too much for James, who crumbles with a wince beneath him into his own mess. It doesn't stop Teddy, who spreads James' arse wide and pumps his dick down into him until he's filled him with every last drop.

They lay like that for a while—James, flat-bellied on the bed, with Teddy on top of him, barely braced not to crush him—until Teddy knows he should move and start cleaning up and figure out a way to politely ask that James leave. The realisation of what Scorpius wanted settles thick in Teddy's stomach—it's much different when it's this way and not watching Scorpius with someone else. He feels a little dirty, a little guilty, and wonders if that's why Scorpius didn't want to at first.

Just as he is about to pull out, there's a rustle from the closet.

"Wait," Scorpius says. "Do it nice and slow." Scorpius is standing beside them near the bed and crawls on slowly, eyes locked with Teddy's. "Don't spill a drop."

"Shite," Teddy moans. He is trying to think how to explain this to James when he realises that James is not moving, not protesting, just laying very, very still beneath him. "James?"

"Scorpius told me he wanted to watch," James answers. "I'm into it. It's all right."

Teddy feels hot all over, looks to Scorpius, who has a sneer stretched across his beautiful mouth for only a split second before it is replaced with a compassionate sort of understanding. Like he is apologising without actually doing it.

"Nice and slow," Scorpius repeats.

Teddy does as he's told, his eyes on Scorpius as he pulls free from James' body. James makes a quiet noise, so Teddy looks down and sees his arse clenching tight. He's trying to keep Teddy's come in him, but it's not altogether working; a little has already drizzled down between his cheeks.

"Mine," Scorpius whispers, nudging Teddy aside.

Without warning, Scorpius has James' arse spread. All Teddy can see is that gaping hole and the cream of his come beginning to leak out before Scorpius' mouth is on him, suckling and licking and slurping and the noises he makes drive Teddy out of his mind.

"Scorpius," he growls, but Scorpius doesn't pay him any mind, just keeps mouthing at James' arse until James is sobbing in pleasure and rocking into the sheets.

When Scorpius pulls away, his lips are rosy-red and swollen, full and slick. He smells like James but also like Teddy when Teddy leans in to kiss him.

It seems like forever before James leaves. He doesn't argue or complain; just gathers his things and creeps quietly into the foyer to Disapparate. Teddy doesn't stop kissing Scorpius to say goodbye; he wants to devour him, and when Scorpius is nice and worked up, he wants to fuck him and lick his hole clean.

"You're intolerable," Teddy tells him when they finally part lips.

Scorpius looks at him steadily, then leans back, inviting Teddy between his thighs. "Don't ever ask me to fuck anybody again. Understand?"

Teddy understands.


End file.
